His Mother's Eyes
by SarcasticMuse185
Summary: Halfway through their 7th year, a new student transfers into Hogwarts.
1. Sorting Ceremony

Winter break had just ended and the Great Hall slowly began to fill with students, staff, and professors that filed down from their own respective chambers and dormitories. Rumor around the school had it that an important announcement was being made that evening. The rumors that were circulating went from the run of the mill to the downright bizarre and everything in between, but nobody really knew for sure what the topic of conversation would be during dinner tonight.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way into the Great Hall and immediately caught the eye of the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy leaned into his circle of friends, whispering something that caused the whole group to explode in laughter. Ron's body tensed and he took a step in the direction of the platinum blond boy with every intention of beating his fist into Draco's face until his mouth was too swollen to form that cocky grin.

Hermione, who had seen Ron's body tense and anticipated the movement before Ron even lifted his foot off the ground, grabbed him firmly by the arm and tugged him back to her side. "Don't do it."

"But you know they're over there spreading God knows what kind of rumors about us Hermione." Ron protested, yanking his arm out of her grip. "Let me get a hold of Malfoy one of these days."

Harry put his hand on Ron's back and pushed gently in the direction of Gryffindor Table, locking eyes with Malfoy one last time before turning his attention back to Ron. "There are only six months left until Graduation." Harry reassured him. "After that you'll go to the Academy and become an Auror, and with any luck, you'll be the one to arrest Malfoy when they can prove exactly what his family is involved in."

"He's going to get what's coming to him though, if not tonight, definitely before we leave Hogwarts." Ron gritted his teeth as he stared across the Great Hall at Malfoy who was still staring at him as he continued joking with the other students at his table.

Hermione sighed and turned her head to the right to look at Harry. "It's like he hasn't even heard a thing we've said."

"He's always had a one track mind as far as Malfoy is concerned." Harry agreed with her. "So much has changed over the last six and a half years, but the animosity between Ron and Malfoy… that's about the only thing that we can count on."

"Come on, Ron." Hermione pleaded one last time. "There's absolutely no point in starting something right now. The only Professor at the High Table right now is Professor Snape." She gestured at the long, raised table in the front of the room with her eyes. "So unless you fancy cleaning out the used cauldrons from the first and second year potions classes for the next two weeks…"

"Just let it go…" Ron finished her sentence. "I know, I know." Ron shot one last glare at Malfoy before taking a deep breath and releasing the bulk of his anger.

Eventually the rest of the students and staff filled into the Great Hall along with the Professors until only two vacant seats remained at the High Table. One belonging to Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor, and the other to Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore entered first through a door behind the High Table and gained the attention of the students by lightly tapping on a glass. It often baffled Harry how he managed to quiet a room filled with the chatter created by several hundred students by just tapping a spoon on the edge of a glass. Whatever the trick behind the gesture, it always threw a silence over the Great Hall that you could slice with a knife.

"Good evening students." He began. "I hope you all enjoyed your holiday and are all prepared to once again return to your classes in the morning." Albus grinned at the simultaneous moans and groans that filled the hall. 

"As I'm sure you're all aware by now, there is a very important announcement to be made tonight. And contrary to some of the rumors that have been circulating, I can assure you that Hogwarts is not closing, Professor Snape is not going on leave for the remainder of the year, and Quidditch will continue to played as scheduled for the remainder of the season." 

The Great Hall filled with laughter and cheers from the students, who were quickly hushed when Professor Dumbledore, once again, tapped his glass. "However, as I said, there is a very important announcement to be made, and with that said I now request that you turn your attention to Professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore gestured toward the other end of the Great Hall where Minerva McGonagall stood waiting. The entire student body shifted their focus simultaneously to the opposite end of the room with great anticipation.

Entering through the two huge double doors at the opposite end of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall walked slowly to the front of the Great Hall carrying two objects that elicited whispers from various students at each house's table. In her right hand, she carried a wooden stool. In her left, she held the sorting hat. As she had done for years and years in the past, she placed the stool at in the center in front of all of the House Tables and lowered the sorting hat onto the stool.

As it did at the beginning of each ceremony, the Sorting Hat opened its eyes and began to sing its song.

"For some time now I've sang my song , 

At the start of every year.

I place you were you'll fit best

In a house you now hold dear.

But this year the rules have changed,

Once more I sing my song.

One more will place me on their head

To see where they belong.

Red, Blue, Orange, Green,

Which color will he be?

Place me right down on his head.

I'll search his mind and see.

  
There's a first time for everything.

Tonight Hogwarts breaks tradition.

And one of our four houses

Will welcome its new addition.

To date, I've never yet been wrong,

Of that you may have guessed.

So bring this student up to me,

I'll do what I do best."

Once again, the Great Hall quickly filled with chatter. "Once you're finished," Professor McGonagall began with a hint of impatience in her voice. "we can sort our new student into a house and begin with the feast for the evening. I can assure you all that the house elves have, in fact, prepared you an extremely large selection of food in celebration of tonight's event. However, if you'd rather talk amongst yourselves, I can wait until you're finished." Professor McGonagall glared around the hall at the students before letting out a short sigh. "Very well then. Let's begin."

Reaching into her robes, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. She looked down at the only name listed on the paper before peering back out at the students over the top of her glasses. She cleared her throat and announced the name of the new student to be sorted.

"Bram Adair!"

A young man, appearing to be about Harry's age, entered in through the double doors and slowly made his way to the stool where the sorting hat waited. The Great Hall had filled with an extremely large variation of reactions from the students. When he reached the stool, the sorting hat was placed on his head and the ceremony began.

"I don't believe it." Ron mumbled under his breath. "Why in the world would someone from _that_ family ever come _here_?"

"What?" Harry narrowed his eyes and looked over at Hermione who looked as equally baffled as Ron. "Who is he? Why is everyone so shocked?"

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "I understand that you weren't raised in a wizarding family like Ron here, but it wouldn't kill you to pick up a history book every now and then. Especially since the Adair's have everything to do with the man who killed your parents."

"Enough with the lecture Hermione." Harry said, glancing back and forth from Ron and Hermione to Bram who was still being sorted up on the stool. "Can you please just fill in the blanks for me?"

"Fine." Hermione finally agreed. "The Adair's were a very powerful family during the dark times when you-know-who was in power. They supposedly had as much power and influence as the Malfoy family would have had because they were that high up on Voldemort's list of servants." Hermione explained to him. "I've also heard that they practice extremely old, extremely powerful forms of dark magic. Magic at the level that would make the Malfoy's blush."

"But after the night your parents died and Voldemort had the…" Hermione paused as she searched for the word. "the incident with you, the Adair's withdrew into their estate. Somehow the Ministry couldn't produce any solid evidence that would connect them to Voldemort and they got away with everything, just like the Malfoys."

"They're a dangerous family Harry." Ron added in. "Dad says he's had a couple disagreements with Victor Adair during raids and he was convinced he was going to kill him."

"Right before you're parents were killed, Victor's wife and their three daughters were murdered along with more than half of their staff." Hermione continued, shooting an annoyed look at Ron. She was obviously not done telling her story when she'd been interrupted. "Bram, who was an infant then at that point, wasn't even touched during the attack."

"Nobody was ever charged with the murder of the Adair family. There are a lot of rumor's as too what happened that night. Victor was away on business and his sons were away at school. The staff that survived were either knocked unconscious during the attack or weren't working that night. The only witness that survived was too young to remember." Hermione dropped her head and shook it slowly. 

"Sounds like any other stories you've heard?" Harry asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I was just thinking that." Ron added. "But if he's anything like his older brothers…" Ron paused. "Well, let's put it this way - out of his three brothers, two of them are in Azkaban. "

"They are?" Hermione tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at Ron inquisitively. "I hadn't heard that. What were they charged with?"

"They both killed numerous muggles." Ron answered. "There were small organized, underground groups running around after you-know-who lost his power. They mostly killed muggles and non pure-bloods. Mum thinks they were trying to finish his work. In the end, those who weren't arrested wound up killing each other. Power struggles within the groups mostly."

"Why would Dumbledore ever let someone like that into our school? Harry asked. "If he's all you say he is, wouldn't he be a serious threat to our safety?"

"I don't know Harry. Who knows what Dumbledore is thinking." Hermione sighed again. "We just have to trust Dumbledore and hope he'd never do anything to place this school and it's students into harms way."

"I suppose there is no need to guess where he's going to be sorted?" Harry asked.

"I've got it!" The sorting hat had made it's decision and pulled Hermione, Ron, and Harry back into the moment up at the front of the room. "There is no doubt about it. The only place for this boy is… Gryffindor!"

There were surprised gasps from the Slytherin table. Ron managed to steal a glance over at Malfoy whose eyes were wide with total disbelief to match the majority of students at his table. The Gryffindor table, however, was too shocked even to show any kind of a reaction. A handful of students managed to clap once or twice. Other than that, the Great Hall was dead silent.

Bram slowly and calmly removed the sorting hat from his head and handed it back to Professor McGonagall, who also appeared to be dumbfounded at the events that had just unfolded. He stood up and made his way over to Gryffindor Table and slid in at the end of the table about ten or fifteen feet from where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat.

"Oh yes, before I forget." Professor McGonagall raised her voice over the students. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, would you please see to it that your new housemate is settled in properly and comfortably at our dormitories tonight after the feast? A bed has already been prepared for him." The three of them looked at each other and then back at her before giving a simultaneous nod. "Very good." She nodded, looking over at Bram for a second and shaking her head in disbelief before disappearing out the double doors.

"I don't like this." Hermione whispered, looking down at the new boy sitting alone at the end of her table.

"I don't either." Harry agreed. "If he's everything you both just described then something is definitely going on here.


	2. Old Enimies and New Friends

For Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the feast seemed to last for days. Having their backs turned the more that half of the student body at Hogwarts, they could feel the gazes from the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students burning into their backs throughout the meal. Little was said between the three friends, though there was no shortage of attention being sent in the direction of the new Gryffindor.

"We need to get out of here before the feast ends." Hermione decided. "I'm sure the last thing we need is to get ambushed in the main hall by a bunch of curious adolescents."

"Good idea, Mione." Ron looked down the table at Bram who was still sitting alone, and he hadn't said a word since he'd entered the Great Hall to be sorted. "If we can get him into the common room before the rest of the house comes up for the night, maybe we can get some information out of him. Find out if he's up to anything."

"This is a school Ron, not a police station or the Ministry of Magic." Harry whispered. "We don't have the right to interrogate him. If he wants to talk, then we'll talk. Don't try and force anything out of him."

Hermione gave Ron a light slap on the arm. "Honestly Ron! Why must you be so impulsive?" She scolded. "We don't know anything about him. If he's not our enemy, we don't want to be rude. If he is our enemy we don't want to engage anything. We don't know what he's capable of."

Ron looked down the table at Bram, who was clearly finished eating. "Alright then. Now seems like a good of a time as any to get out of here." Ron looked to his right. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

"What?" Hermione protested. "Why me? Why not you?"

"Didn't you just say that I was too impulsive?" Ron grinned. "If you're so clever and level headed, then I think you should be the one to approach our new house-mate." He leaned to the right and looked past Hermione. "Harry?"

Harry laughed shook his head. "This argument is between you and Hermione. But really," Harry leaned into Hermione's shoulder. "before you go throwing insults, you may want to evaluate your situation."

"Damn." Hermione mumbled. Harry was right. She made her bed and now she'd have to sleep in it. She slowly got up from the table and made her way over to end where Bram sat. "Hi." She smiled, trying to maintain control of her voice and hide the fact that she was scared out of her wits. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryff…"

Bram cut her off. "I know who you are." His voice was extremely cold and void of any kind of emotion. The indifferent tone sent a slight chill down her spine. He turned his head and looked up at her. "I know who all of you are."

Hermione gasped when their eyes locked. His eyes were an extremely electric shade of blue, and they pierced straight through her. Until now, only Harry's eyes had caught her off guard like that. He was extremely fair skinned with a head of hair blacker than Harry's, a contradiction which accentuated his eyes even more.

"Um… well… then," She stuttered. "We… Ron, Harry, and I, that is; We thought that it would be best if we left now and walked you up to the common room. That way we could avoid any situations out in the hallway with the other students."

"Situations?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "What kind of situations."

"Well, you know," She continued, somehow managing to maintain her composure. "this is the first time anything has ever happened like this at Hogwarts. We've never had a new student who didn't come in first year. I was just concerned that we'd have quite a scene to deal with if we waited until we were dismissed and left with the rest of the school."

"I see." Bram nodded slowly. "If you feel that's best. After all, you are Head Girl."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Amazing! How did you know I was Head Girl this year?"

Bram rolled his eyes as he stood. "Your badge."

Hermione blushed furiously. He knew how uncomfortable this situation was making her, and he continued to push and poke at her mercilessly. "Well, if you're ready," She continued, changing the subject. "We'd best be going." She looked behind her and motioned at Harry and Ron and then turned back to Bram. "Okay?"

Bram nodded_. This girl is completely nuts._ He thought, grabbing his bag off the table and taking a quick glance up at the high table. _If these guys are anything like her, we stand absolutely no chance. _

"Alright then, lets go." Hermione spun quickly and looked over at Harry and Ron, shooting them the look of a thousand deaths. She was obviously angry that they'd placed her into that situation, and they were going to pay for it later. "Follow me please."

Bram followed behind Hermione, and Ron and Harry filed in behind him. The noise in the hall fell silent as the students realized they were leaving. Again, they could feel the burn of the eyes focused solely on them. All four students kept their gazes foreword toward the exit, not making eye contact with any other students as they went.

Hermione lead them out of the Great Hall and turned straight to the left, bumping into someone as she made her turn. Caught off guard, Hermione lost her balance and fell back into her friends. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She began. 

"Save your breath, mud blood." A familiar voice snickered. "I'm not here to talk to you."

Hermione recognized the voice instantly, and her eyes narrowed in anger as she raised her gaze to meet Draco Malfoy. She struggled to get to her feet, but Ron and Harry held her still. They'd witnessed first hand what had happened once Hermione had run out of patience for Malfoy, and they weren't about to let her cause a scene in front of the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was still eating.

As always, two large figures stood with Draco. Vincent Crabbe on the left, and Gregory Goyle on the right. "You were out here waiting for us, weren't you Malfoy?" Ron shouted, still holding his grip on Hermione. 

"Nothing gets by you Weasley." The blonde fixed his gaze onto Bram, who was standing as calm and as unaffected as ever. "What kind of Slytherin Prefect would I be if I didn't give our new Gryffindor a proper welcome?"

"Let us pass, Malfoy." Harry warned.

"Or what?" Draco laughed. "You're going to unleash Granger on me?"

"I knocked you on your ass once Malfoy." Hermione shouted, pulling furiously trying to escape Harry and Ron's restraints. "I'll do it again." 

"That's enough." Bram's voice was filled with anger and had lost its tone of indifference. "Let us by Draco. Or I swear, I'll move you myself."

"All three of us?" That cocky grin spread across his face again. 

"No Draco," Bram's body stiffened and he crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "just you." Bram took a few steps foreword, closing the gap between himself and Draco Malfoy. "Just you." He repeated slowly.

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger for a second before snickering, taking a step back, and heading around the four of them, back toward the Great Hall. "Don't think this is over Adair. This is _my_ school. I will get you." Draco turned and walked into the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle right on his tail.

"Ignorant little git, that one. Always has been." Bram mumbled. He walked over to Hermione and knelt at her side, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he helped her to her feet. 

"Shall we continue?" He smiled, but the angry tone in his voice was gone as fast as it had arrived. He was once again nonchalant

Hermione was a little taken back by the extreme shift in his demeanor, but continued to lead the way. "You know Malfoy?" She questioned him, seeing Malfoy as a way to uncover some information.

"Somewhat. His father and my father were acquaintances a long time ago. Draco and I crossed paths every now and again." Bram shook his head. "Some things never change, and not everything improves with age. He's still as inconsiderate and conceited as he was as a child."

The four began their ascent up the changing staircases to Gryffindor Tower. "So you aren't friends then?" Harry raised his eye brows inquisitively.

"Did that seem like we were friends?" Bram's eyes scanned the walls as they walked. "He never liked me and the feeling was always entirely mutual."

Hermione snorted a short laugh. "Welcome to the club. The only one of us that Draco has ever had any time for was Harry, and that only lasted about five seconds. He offered to be friends with Harry, but insulted Ron at the same time. Harry rejected him and Malfoy's been out for blood ever since."

"Really?" Bram shifted his gaze between the three of them. "What does he have against you two then?"

"Well, I'm a muggle born." Hermione began. "The Malfoy's are pure bloods and they believe that muggles shouldn't be allowed to practice magic. In other words, he believes he's above me."

"I figured as much. I heard him call you a mud blood. The term mud blood," He turned his gaze over too Hermione, who had cringed. "no offense, isn't exactly a term of endearment." He raised his eyebrows at Ron. "And what about you? What's Malfoy have against you?"

"I'm from a pure-blood family, but my family isn't as wealthy as the Malfoy's. Plus my dad works for the Ministry in the Muggle department. He oversees raids and things like that. Mr. Malfoy hates my father so, naturally, Draco hates me." Ron shrugged. "I try not to let him get to me."

"Maybe you need to try a little harder." Hermione suggested, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione." Ron shot back.

Bram shook his head. "I have no time for those who disregard others due to monetary or social standings, and it's really a shame. I feel bad for Malfoy sometimes."

"How could you possibly feel bad for him?" Ron looked puzzled. He'd experienced several emotions at Malfoy's expense, but he doesn't recall pity among them.

"He's a sheep. He thinks the way he thinks, talks the way he talks, and acts the way he acts because it's expected of him. He's too afraid to tell his father what he really wants." Bram explained. "Ever since we were kids, his father called the shots and Draco did as he was told without a second thought."

"Then why come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, now looking as puzzled as Ron. "If he hates having this so called persona, why come to a place infested with witches, wizards, and professors who know of your family? Why not go to another school where you can do as you please for 8 months out of the year?"

"The Malfoy family has been coming to Hogwarts for years. I'm not sure exactly how long, but at least for six or seven generations. Lucius would never allow anyone to break that tradition." Bram shook his head.

"The Malfoys are all about tradition. You're expected to do exactly what those before you had done." Harry added. 

"Exactly." Bram agreed. "Draco puts on a brave front around here because he's terrified by the thought of what will happen should word get back to his father that he's breaking traditions, associating with the wrong kinds of people, disgracing the family name, or things of that nature." Bram peered over the side of the railing down to the floors below. The school was still virtually deserted in this area, which meant the feast was still in full force. "Though his actions say different, I'm not thoroughly convinced Draco's happy."

"Did your parents come to Wizarding school?" Hermione asked.

They reached the landing of the 7th floor and pulled open the huge door that led into the corridor where the Fat Lady portrait was. Bram looked down the hallway, covered with paintings and suits of armor. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dimly lit corridor. Covered in the blackness of the dark night, the only source of light was by the various torches and lanterns.

"My mother was a muggle… well, sort of. But yes, my father did." Bram answered with a small nod. He knew what question was coming next and he wasn't convinced he was ready to open that can of worms.

Hermione picked up the pace. She was extremely tired and couldn't wait to plop down into a chair. The Fat Lady grew larger as they approached the entrance to the common room. "Did your father come here? Ron and Harry's parents did."

"No." Bram lowered his head as they walked.

The four of them stopped outside the portrait and the Fat Lady turned to face them. "Good evening children." She greeted them. "You are the first to arrive tonight. It's nice to see you all again." The four of them nodded at her in response. "May I have your password?" She asked.

"Gryffindor had better win the Quidditch Cup this year." Ron said with a small laugh in his voice.

"Think McGonagall is trying to tell us something?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The portrait swung open the Gryffindor's climbed the stairs to the common room. As per usual, there was already a roaring fire crackling in the fire place. Hermione took a seat on the leather couch next to Harry, and Bram and Ron occupied one of the chairs on either side of them.

"So not Hogwarts, huh mate?" Ron asked, closely eyeing the assortment of cookies and various sweets that had been set out on the coffee table in front of them. "So where did he go then?"

Bram closed his eyes and bowed his head. He uttered but one word that elicited simultaneous gasps from Harry and Hermione, and caused Ron to drop several of the cookies he'd chosen.

"Durmstrang."


End file.
